Coming back
by Sirentyper
Summary: Nepeta hasn't been whole every since her "incident" a while back. She hasn't even improved at all. With Muelin running out of options, she is going to have to make some hard decisions. Sad stuck. Human stuck.
1. Chapter 1

The head doctor looked her straight in the eyes and frowned. He pushed the application back at Muelin and shook his head frowning.

"Look, if you really want to spend your money here, go ahead, but from what her records say, there is nothing we can do for your sister Nepeta. One year going from one place to the next with no improvement, maybe the better option would be to put her in a help home. Sometimes the best kind of recovery is staying in a home with constant care. I personally recommend this place, Pearl springs. They are covered by most insurances and are very exclusive, with most of the staff volunteers, so they do their best, because they want to be there." He then opens a drawer and hands her a leaflet of the place, with a bunch of information and some pictures. Muelin frowned and stood up angrily, Shoving the chair aside, it clattering on the floor loudly.

"What?! You want me to send my sister off to some-some insane asylum! She's just sick! She'll get better! What do you guys even do here anyway!? What di-" Muelin jumped when Kurlozs' hand lightly touched her back. He quickly began signing to her.

"Muelin, baby, shh. You'll make that poor doctor deaf as you. He's only trying to help. Sometimes not all people have an easy fix. Take the leaflet, thank him for his help, and let's go home. Okay? We can't keep Nepeta and Zahak waiting for ever" She frowned and nodded. Trying to lower her voice (she couldn't tell, but she hoped it was normal) she grabbed the leaflet.

"Thank you very much for your time. We'll be sure to check this place out." He nodded back at her and she turned away, walking out of the room with Kurloz in tow. Kurloz walked beside her and locked hands with her. He smiled, and it melted Muelins heart. She stopped walking and faced Kurloz, hugging him and burying her face in his fluffy hair. She sat like that for a while, then pulled away wiping her eyes.

"Kurloz, I love you. Please don't ever leave me." Kurloz smiled and pecked her on the cheek, leading her to the car. Muelin was happy she had someone like kurloz to be there for her always, even when Nepeta had her accident. That was almost a year ago, and Kurloz is still here for her.

Kurloz began to drive her home to their two room apartment were Nepeta was, and she was sinking. This place looked fine, sure, but it was still an insane asylum. Mueiln really didn't want to send her there, but she had a life that he neede to take care of, so she would have to go check that place out tomorrow. Finally pulling into the driveway, Kurloz got out of the car and opened Muelins door, grabbing her hand and leading her into the house. Muelin opened the door and Kurloz's face went stern and worried. Muilen burst into the room to see Horuss holding Nepeta on the ground, in a sort of bear hug, and Nepeta failing and screaming. You could see Horuss muttering apologies under his breath. Muelin rushed over to her and grabbed her shaking face and looked her in the eyes.

"Nepeta, Nepeta shshshshshshshsss" Nepeta began to cry as Muelin shushed her and Horuss let her go, crawling into Muelins arms and rocking back and forth crying.

Hey I'm sorry if this sucked really bad, this is my first fanfiction in a while, and reviews would be much appreciated. Thank you.

-Sirentyper


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry I didn't update in like forever. I'm back with a (hopefully) slightly better written story. Will began to update every wednesday. Hope you guys enjoy :0 Also the *dialogue* is them signing._

kurloz hit the alarm clock and rolled over in bed. he glanced over at the sleeping form of meulin and smiled a bit. she was so cute in the morning when she was asleep. he almost hated to wake her up. But it had to be done. reaching over he nudged her a bit. no response, he nudged her some more.

*morning beautiful* he signed to her. she just groaned at him and sat up. Laying down and rolling over, she flopped out of the bed and lied on the floor. kurloz sat in bed a bit more and listened to her get up and start her morning. After a bit of he got up and went into the kitchen, passing nepeta's room and peeking in. she was asleep tucked in her bed like she usually was on a good night. but it was always good to check and make sure that she was in her bed.

One time, during on of her fits, nepeta had left the house and walked all the way down the street till a neighbor had found her, crying and dirty. But that had been just after they had moved, and she was "trying to get home"

Nepeta was hard to live with. Throughout everything, Meulin had been there for her. She's given almost all she's had to nepeta, but nepeta's been broken since the THING happened. Erratic behavior, mood changes, and even violence, she just wasn't herself. sometimes she was just fine, a happy kid, but sometimes she was nothing more than a crying, sobbing mess that believed that she lived in some sort of "game" involving the people they all knew, and "ended the world " Well at least that's what he gathered from all of her ramblings. meulin left the bathroom and went to nepeta's room to wake her up when kurloz started making breakfast.

"Nepeta... time to wake uppp" She sat down on her bed, and looked down at nepeta. Nepeta yawned, and looked at meulin with surprisingly clear eyes. Today was going to be a good day, or so she hoped. Nepeta could be set off and triggered in any way. She had to be careful, and decide when she was really needed at home and away from work.

With life being how it was, Meulin could leave her job very often. They understood her situation, but she could only leave work and miss so much.

"Meulin? you up? you're spacing out on mew bed." Muelin chuckled and moved out of the way. She gave nepeta a hug, and tiptoed into the kitchen to scare kurloz.

*I can hear you stomping in here*

"oh. okay.* What's for breakfast?" Meulin saw kurloz shake from laughter.

*pancakes. Unless I magically bought something else for breakfast. Want an egg?*

"I DO" Nepeta hugged kurloz pecked meulin on the cheek. Kurloz dealt out some breakfast, looking over at meulin worriedly every now and then.

Today would be a tender day. Meulin and kurloz had to go to work today, They had both already missed too many days this month. The person who usually watched nepeta, houruss, was sick. And to be completely honest, he needed a break from watching nepeta all the time. So his brother, equius, would be filling in for him today. Nepeta knew who equius was, and they got along pretty well, but Equius wasn't horuss. Sometimes a change in routine or other things really set her off into a fit. So they would tell her today, and hope for the best: They get along well and equius can take care of her for a while. The worst: A full out breakdown in which nepeta would be inconsolable for a day. At least.

Meulin finally took charge and broke the news.

"Soo, nepea, how are you feeling today sis?" Nepea instantly squinted her eyes and seemed a bit agitated. Asking how she was feeling was always the start an uncomfortable conversation.

"Well nepeta, Horuss is sick. He's at home in bed with strep throat, and he can't come in and watch you..." Nepeta put her forks down, and looked like she was at the verge of a panic attack.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WON'T BE HERE. WHAT IF THEY COME? WHAT IF THE ARCHAGENT COMES TO KILL ME?! WERE NOT SAFE-"

"Dammit nepeta! For once would you just listen to me, please!" Meulins voice was pleading, and nepeta was holding back angry and fearful tears.

"Horuss brother, Equius, will be watching you today. We will not be leaving until he arrives here. Okay? Calm down and come here." Meulin held her arm out for nepeta to come get a hug, but instead she banged her fist on the table.

"WHY DONT ANY OF YOU TAKE ME SERIOUSLY! I'M NOT CRAZY! THEY GOING AFTER US all! WE'RE NEVER SAFE! GODDAMIT WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!"

Meulin was looking at nepeta with horror as kurloz got up and picked her up. She was violent, erratic, angry. Kicking and biting at kurloz to get him to put her down. Meulin sat at the table, already drained. She knew deep down she couldn't keep going on like this. She put her head on the table as she heard nepeta screaming and kurloz trying to put her down on her bed. There goes another check from the police department for noise complaint. And it wasn't even eight-o-clock yet.

 _Hope you enjoyed! See ya next wednesday_!


End file.
